Aston Martin V8 Vantage '99
|engine = Twin-supercharged V8 |displacement = 5340 cc |torque = 549.7 lb-ft |power = 550 BHP |pp = 506 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = 4.6 seconds |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |length = |width = |height = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |aspiration = Supercharged }} The Aston Martin V8 Vantage '99 is a Road car produced by Aston Martin. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. Colors There are seven colors to choose from for this car: * Solent Silver * Malham White * Bowland Black * Rannoch Red * British Racing Green * Grasmere Blue * Braemar Blue In-game description "A 550 BHP monster touring car with twin superchargers." Following the company's purchase by American automaker Ford in 1987, Aston Martin unveiled a high-performance car called V8 Vantage at the 1992 British International Motor Show. The V8 Vantage was the top of the line in the company's V8 lineup. While the base models were powered by a 5,340 cc DOHC V8 that produced 344 BHP and 363.8 lb-ft of torque, the Vantage added two superchargers to the engine equation resulting in a whopping 550 BHP and 449.7 lb-ft of torque. The powerplant came mated to either 6-speed manual or 4-speed automatic transmission. Even with its 2-ton curb weight, the Vantage could reach a top speed of 186 mph and sprint to the 60-mph mark in a scant 4.6 seconds. helping to stop the car were large-diameter AP brake discs; the 362-mm diameter front rotors were among the largest ever in a road car. The Vantage was large as 2+2s went, with a length of 186 inches, with of 76 inches, and wheelbase measuring 102 inches. The exterior was fundamentally the same as the other V8s, but the front grille was changed from a cross-rail type of a lattice design. The Vantage also wore bigger tires than the other cars in the lineup. They consisted of 285/45ZR18s at all four corners. Production of the Vantage V8 began in 1992 and continued through 1999. Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Aston Martin dealership in North City for 455,000 Credits. In addition, this car also appears in Arcade Mode as an unlockable S-Class car. In order to unlock it, the player must win a race on Seattle Short Course at normal level or higher. GT3 This car can be bought at the Aston Martin dealership for 455,000 Credits. GT4 This car can be bought at the Late 90's Used Car Dealership for 291,199 Credits. It is perhaps the most expensive used road car in the game, right down to having a fixed price for a used car. GT5 As a Standard car, the Aston Martin V8 Vantage '99 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 348,679 Credits. It is a Level 9 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 448,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. Pictures File:Ldvanl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Aston Martin Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Supercars Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Supercharged Cars Category:Level 9 Cars